Cuando ya no pueda oír tu voz
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: [Historia en dupla con Kira Tashio] Porque él deseara oírla siempre, aunque fuese en el mismo infierno. Este one-shot participa en el reto: Trianguló amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Título:** Cuando ya no pueda oír tu voz

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Resumen:** [Historia en dupla con Kira Tashio] Porque él deseara oírla siempre, aunque fuese en el mismo infierno. Este one-shot participa en el reto: Trianguló amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este one-shot centrado en el triángulo amoroso **ErikxKinanaxMilianna** cumple con el reto de pareja del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos donde la escritura era en dupla y yo participe junto a mi gran camarada Kira Tashio que espero que lea esto y comente.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Cuando ya no pueda oír tu voz**

 **De Kira Tashio y Eagle Gold**

* * *

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al oír aquel nombre de cuatro letras. No podía ser, ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué dijiste, Erza? — indagó el dragón slayer de fuego que medio había ignorado las palabras de la maga clase S.

— ¿Recuerdas al dragón slayer que estaba en Oración Seis? — reiteró.

Natsu dejo la carne que devora por un momento y asintió.

— Sí, era Cobra. — agregó.

— Bueno, hace unos días me encontré de casualidad con Kagura en una misión clase S y entre conversación y conversación que entablamos me comentó que había visto a ese fugitivo en el cuarto de la Milianna.

En esos momentos a Kinana se le cae la jarra de cerveza para Macao. Natsu y Erza miran ante el ruido pero lo consideran un desliz de camarera y siguen su charla.

— ¿Milianna? ¿La chica gato? — Erza afirmó con la cabeza. — ¡Woah! Jamás pensé que Cobra estaría con alguien así, digo, estaba obsesionado con su serpiente voladora.

— ¿No era Cubelios?

— Sí, pero cuando luche contra él en Zentopia no la traía ¿La habrá perdido? — se indagó el peli-rosa, extrañado.

— No creo que la haya perdido, debe de haber pasado algo para separarse de un compañero como ese. — pensó la maga clase S, Natsu ratificó serio y agregó:

— Es cierto, esa serpiente era para él lo que Happy es para mí.

Unos pasos comenzaron a alejarse de la barra, lentamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué le paso a Kinana? — preguntó Natsu extrañado. Erza hizo seña de desconocer el motivo y ante esto, el traga fuego retomó su tarea de comer la carne.

— _Erik. — dijo ella con un tono dulce ante el sentido del oído súper desarrollados del susodicho._

— _Cubelios, ha pasado tiempo. — señalo el dragón slayer con una sonrisa blanquecina y amplia. La peli-morada se puso roja. — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué la cara roja? — indagó con rostro confundido._

— _Es solo que tu presencia me hace sentir así. — confesó ella provocando que el ojo bueno de Erik se abriera de sorpresa._

— _Entiendo…— volteó rápidamente evitando que Kinana viera su rostro rojo. ¿Por qué su Cubelios le hacía sentir eso? ¿Acaso…? — Joder, deja eso del romance de lado, Erik. Ese un fardo innecesario. — se reprochó mentalmente y se giró hacia la chica, debía despedirse. — Ya es hora._

— _Sí. — contestó sabiendo a lo que se refería. — Ten cuidado._

— _Tsk, cuidado deberías tener tú, querida Cubelios. El gremio al que perteneces hace zumbar mis oídos. — le exclamó con altanería haciendo reír a la camarera. — Pero cuídate ¿Quieres?_

 _Entonces el apodado Cobra comenzó a marchar, no sin antes sentir que alguien sujetaba su brazo y lo hacía girar para chocar sus labios brevemente con unos suaves labios femeninos._

 _Kinana lo estaba besando._

 _Al separarse, Kinana solo echó a correr con una sonrisa boba y dejando a un consternado slayer del veneno parado que solo pudo oír._

— _¿Volverás a escuchar mi llamado luego de esto?_

— _Querida Cubelios, te oiré cuanto quieras. — pensó marchando del lugar con cierto sentimiento de cobardía. — Pero no responderé, porque ya alguien ha llenado mi oído con su melódica voz. Perdóname si te lastimare en un futuro._

 _Vaya que quien perteneció al temible Oración Seis era un debilucho a la hora del amor y sentimientos. Pero era cierto que no podría a ver a su querida serpiente porque ahora tenía otro deber._

 _Un deber de nombre Milianna._

Erik rió levemente al sentir las uñas de Milianna haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho y ladeo levemente la cabeza al ver el rostro pensativo de la muchacha.

— ¿Que sucede, Milia?

— No es nada, solo... Me preguntaba dónde está la serpiente que siempre te acompañaba...

El muchacho se sorprendió por la pregunta, recordando los días felices junto a Cubelios y sin quererlo deseo volver a escuchar su voz en lugar de la de Milianna.

— ¿A dónde vas? _—_ cuestiono confundida al ver a Erik levantarse.

— Saldré un rato... Quiero tomar algo de aire.

Milianna asintió desde la cama murmurando un suave "ten cuidado" y Erik se marcho en busca de la voz que tanto extrañaba.

Entonces, Erik al salir y agudizar su oído solo sintió silencio absoluto, cosa que le extraño.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Reitero y devuelta el mismo resultado, cosa que le hizo dudar. No podía oírla, y eso lo estaba alterando, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sabía que había pasado bastante tiempo desde el último encuentro con su querida Cubelios pero ella nunca lo dejaría ¿O acaso?

Toda el ser del slayer del veneno se estremeció en ese momento rogando que la muchacha estuviese bien, que su oído fallase y no que le hubiese pasado algo a ella, no podía perderla, no quería, bajo ningún punto de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Kinana corría solamente, no creía lo que oía. Su amado Erik estaba junto a otra chica, no ella, no la querida Cubelios. ¿Qué significa eso?_ _¿Acaso él... ya no la amaba? ¿Ya no sentía nada por ella? No podía soportarlo... dolía demasiado_

 _Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos en un fuerte sollozo mientras corría._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su corazón comenzó a partirse, su ausencia era muerte y para él y si no estaba ella no había nadie. No aviso a Milianna de su huida, ya no valía avisarle nada. Lo único que le valía algo en esos momentos cruciales era hallar el rastro de su querida serpiente así que, echo a correr en una iniciada tormenta que no le impediría hallarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _La lluvia comenzaba a golpear el cuerpo de Kinana mientras ella solo corría, hacia lo que creía, que sería la única salvación: la muerte._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pensó dramáticamente: ¿Se habría enterado, su querida Cubelios, de su relación con la chica-gato? ¿Pensaría acaso, suicidarse?

— Oh Cubelios, no cumplas mi pensamiento en una realidad cruel. — dijo mientras los relámpagos retumbaban en el lúgubre cielo gris y hacían agitar al slayer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _No tenía sentido su vida ya, su realidad era una cruel. Aunque tendría un gremio que llorarían por ella, unos amigos que negarían su perdida, no tendría un ser amado que sentiría su vida perdida por su ausencia._

 _Se detuvo al borde del precipicio, dándose unos momentos para recordar los buenos momentos con él y giro, viendo como él se acercaba y sonrió, pudiendo verlo antes de morir y se dejo caer hacia atrás._

 _Kinana, entonces, decidió callar su voz para siempre_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _._ Cuando el aroma de la chica invadió sus narices y llego a un precipicio sintió que la vida se le iba al ver que solo le sonreía para acabar con su vida tirándose al precipicio.

— **¡Cubelios!** — fue el rugido desgarrador que libero al caer de rodillas al borde del precipicio que se había llevado la vida que más le importaba. Las lagrimas cayeron una tras otra mientras se preguntaba que haría ahora que ya no podría escuchar su voz nunca más, sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos y volverse nada más que trozos sin arreglo. El vacio lo invadió, la soledad lo demolió y la figura de Erik solo se volvió un ser que encontró una única forma de volver a oírla.

A ella, su querida Cubelios.

Y la siguió, así tuviese que ir al mismo infierno, siempre estaría con ella para oír su voz.

* * *

" _Por fin he sido capaz...de oír tu voz"._


End file.
